Always There
by lynne1923
Summary: Finding love, then losing love. Both, boy and girl, brokenhearted. She is always there for him, but will he be there for her? Max and Fang! FAX XD! A little Fang and Lissa and a little Max and Dylan. Rated M for language.


Always There

++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1: Ordway +++++++++++++++

********* Fang's pov ***********

My hand wrapped around the door knob. I turned it and pushed the door open. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and strode into the school, over to my locker, shoving my free hand into my pocket. When I got to my locker I dropped my back pack on the floor. My fingers wrestled with the lock before it opened. I sighed and grabbed my back pack. I stuck my hand into the bag and grabbed all of the books and binders inside. I stuffed them into my locker before shoving my bag in and staring at the mess in my locker. I sighed and started shifting stuff around to organize my locker, so things didn't landslide on me when I opened it next.

"Nick!" I blinked as someone called me by my nickname. A smile spread on my face. I knew that voice anywhere. It was my girlfriend Lissa. I peaked around my locker door to see her running up to me with a big smile. Her red hair flowed behind her as she quickly sprinted up to me. I stepped to the side and embraced her as she got closer. She placed a soft peck on my lips and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You saw me two days ago." I said. She giggled.

"I know! But I still missed you." She said snuggling closer to me. I rolled my eyes once again and turned to my locker, Lissa still in my arms. Her eyes followed my hands as they shifted stuff around in my locker. I got a couple more things moved before the bell rang.

****

I sighed and let go of Lissa, who took off to her locker. I grabbed my needed supplies for my first hour class, English, and made my way to the classroom. I walked in and took my seat in the back next to my friend Adrian. Adrian smiled at me and I shot a small wave back. My eyes landed on the teacher as she walked in. She took role and then stood at the front of the class. Her eyes scanned the class before she spoke.

"Hello, everyone!" She said.

"Hello." Everyone but me said in unison. She smiled.

"Well today we are going to talk about the four chapters you where suppose to read the we-" I groaned and looked out the window, blocked her annoying voice out. My mind lingered to the flock. They never invaded my mind much but when they did I couldn't get them out of my head. I was always wondering where they where and if they where alright. If they were alive. Of course they were alive! Max wouldn't let the flock die.

+*+*+* Flashback *+*+*+

_I folded the letter and placed it on the table. I stared at it for a while before walking to the window and sliding out. I shiver when the cold breeze ran past me, crazing my skin. I took off into the woods, dodging trees as I ran. I couldn't say any longer… I just couldn't risk the flock. They were like family! I loved them and because I love them I am leaving. My relationship with Max has only put us in danger. When we are together we can't pay attention to anything but each other. Our senses shut down and the world closes around us. We are oblivious to what is going on around us and that has given us to many close calls. _

_I hissed in pain as a tree branch sliced into my skin. That did not stop me though. I couldn't stay here. I could not afford for them to wake up and find me leaving. I have to be gone when they wake up. It is the only way they will not go after me._

_I jumped over a big rock and stopped in a big clearing. I smiled. Perfect. I arched my back as my huge black wings unfolded behind me. The wind caught the feathers and I stumbled at the force. I flexed my wings before folding them and taking off running. I jumped and snapped my wings open. The wind took me up and I flapped, flying away from the flock._

+*+*+* End of Flashback *+*+*+

I had always wondered how Max and the rest of the flock reacted to my letter. Her face would flash in my mind sometimes but not as much as Lissa's. Lissa was my one and only. No one could replace her. Lissa and I had been dating for four years now and it feels like nothing could break us apart. When I had first got here at Ordway High, in the small town of Ordway, Colorado, Lissa was the first person to talk to me.

+*+*+* Flashback *+*+*+

_I sighed and stared at the huge building in front of me. It was an older looking building with a gate, closing up the area. The red bricks where wearied in spots and the white seal had turned brown from dirt and age. The huge wooden front door had cracks than had not been fixed. _

_I grumbled before walking toward the door. After leaving the flock I had flown for days before finally finding a safe place to land. Tired and minorly injured, I sat down under a tree and fell asleep. When I woke up a couple hours later I found myself unable to stand. My body was so weak it disobeyed my orders. I had pushed myself hard, in order to get far enough away from the flock. Not long later a young girl, about two years younger than me, and her parents found me and gave me shelter. They told me I could stay as long as I pleased. When I asked if I could stay permanently they jumped at the opportunity. Within a day they had me enrolled at a school. _

_I opened the huge doors and walked in. All eyes turned to me and my eye brow twitched. Ignored the whispers and made my way down the hall toward the principal's office. I opened the door and walked in. A woman with long blonde hair sat at a desk, reading over papers. When the bells on the door jingled she looked up and blinked. A smiled soon spread across her face. _

"_You must be Nick Middleton!" She said. I nodded and she rushed around the room grabbing some stuff. She came back with a couple papers. _

"_Here are the rules and your schedule." She said. I nodded and to the papers. _

"_If you need anything, Mr. Middleton, do not be afraid to answer." She said. I nodded. She smiled._

"_Have a good first day!" She beamed. I nodded and turned to the door. I opened it and walked out. I closed the door behind me and stopped. I looked down at my schedule and read over it._

_1__st__ hour- English with Mrs. Dininal_

_2__nd__ hour- Art with Mrs. Lurina_

_3__rd__ hour- Wood Shop with Mr. Danials_

_4__th__ hour- History with Mr. Chinardln_

_5__th__ hour- Math with Mrs. Halians_

_6__th__ hour- Science with Mrs. Trinal_

_7__th__ hour- Study Hall with Mrs. Rimnadal_

_I sighed and looked around. I walked down the hall to my right, eyes flashing from room to room, looking for the room with Mrs. Dininal written next to it. At the tenth door I looked at I spotted the oddly spelt name. I walked in to find a woman with short brown hair sitting at her desk. I walked up. She looked up and blinked._

"_Hi. My name is Nick Middleton. I am new here." I said. She beamed. _

"_Well hello, Mr. Middleton! Welcome to my English class!" She said. I nodded. _

"_Go ahead and take a seat anywhere. The other students will move around you! The bell should ring in a minute anyway." She said. I nodded and turned. My eyes scanned over the desks until I found one in the back that I liked. I walked down the aisle and took a seat. Within seconds the bell rang and students poored into the classroom and, like the teacher had said, found seats around me. The teacher stood and walked to the front of the classroom._

"_As you all have probably found out, we have a new student! Please give a warm welcome to Nick Middleton!" She said. I flinched when all eyes turned to me. Nothing was said but the teacher went on and told everyone what they would be doing. Once the instructions were given she went and sat back at her desk._

_I sighed not knowing at all what to do._

"_Do you know where the dictionary is?" A voice broke out from beside me. I looked over to see a girl with long red hair and beautiful jade eyes. (__**A/N: I chose green because I don't know what color Lissa's eyes are! Please let me know what her eye color is!**__) I blinked at the question._

"_What?" I asked. She giggled. She stood up straight and pointed to a small shelf full of books. _

"_Our reference materials are over there." She said. I blinked._

"_Ok….Thanks." I murmured. She smiled._

"_No prob." She said. I tensed when she leaned down, over my desk._

"_I'm Lissa." She said. I blinked. Lissa. I liked that name._

"_I'm Nick." I murmured. She smiled again._

"_I know." My eye twitched._

"_I'm very glad you're in this class, Nick." She said. I blinked and looked at her, confused and stunned._

"_Why?" I asked. She giggled. _

"_Think about it." She whispered and winked before going back to her own seat and casually sitting down._

"_ok…." I whispered._

+*+*+* End of Flashback *+*+*+

I smiled at the memory. It was the weirdest way to say hello. She was bold and that was what attracted me to her. When we got closer she got sweeter and I was pulled in farther. I finally got the nerve to ask her on a date and I instantly knew there was no going back. Lissa was amazing.

"Mr. Middleton. I am sure you are the only that read. What are your thoughts on the chapters." Mrs. Dininal's voice boomed. I tensed and my eyes flashed to her.

"It was good, I guess. Not really my kind of book." I said shrugging. She sighed.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Middleton." She said. I nodded and returned my gaze to the window, watching the leaves sway in the light breeze.

++++++++++++++ A forest in Wyoming ++++++++++++++

************ Max's pov ***********

I hissed in pain as a long claw cut through the skin, on my forearm. I jumped back and glared at the half wolf half human figure in front of me. My eyes flashed around looking at my flock. Gazzy and Angel dashed around dodging the huge fists of one Eraser. Nudge zipped past one and threw a huge log at him, smashing it across his furry muzzle. Iggy threw his leg up and kicked on right in the muzzle, sending him flying back. Dylan punched another repeatedly in the stomach. I looked back at my opponent. He snickered at me and my eyes narrowed. I ran at him and, when I got close enough, I did a back flip and wrapped my legs around his neck, from behind. I grabbed his head and snapped it to the side, breaking his neck. I turned to Angel and Gazzy as the darted around. I sprinted toward him and punched him in the face. He flew back and slammed into the tree. The tree groaned in pain and toppled over but the eraser did not move and inch.

My eyes flashed to Nudge, who dodge a randomly flying fist. I hissed and took off toward them. The eraser's eyes slid to me as he sensed my fast approach. He snarled at me and reached out. I grabbed his hand and swung him around, slamming him to the ground. He groaned and slowly stood. My eyes narrowed as he eyed me. A figure appeared behind him and slammed its fist into the back of his neck. The eraser's eyes widened and he fell to the floor dead. The figure stepped forward, giving me a better picture of its face. I smiled. It was Dylan. He smirked at me before turning his eyes to Iggy and his opponent. I did the same and watched as Iggy dodged kicks and punches.

Even though Iggy was blind, he was one of our best fighters. He had learned to see his opponents and friends through the other four senses…..well and his other special ability. Iggy can sense someone's natural energy. He has told me that even thought he is blind and all he can usually see is black, when he is close to someone he can see a blue, shady image of their figure. I blinked when the eraser froze and collapsed, wide eyed. Angel sighed and walked up to the fallen eraser. She moved his hair to reveal a date. I closed my eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, opening my eyes. Iggy, Gazzy,and Dylan nodded.

"Yep." Angel and Nudge beamed. I smiled.

"Good. Lets head out." I murmured. Everyone nodded. I arched my back and my wings unfolded from behind me. I shot into the air, with everyone else not far behind.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Maximum Ride story and Chapter! Let me know how I did! **

**I am very very excited about this story. I have all these ideas running around in my mind. I hope you all like it as much as I do so far!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
